megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Trill's Secret
is the 12th episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on December 17, 2005 in Japan. Summary Christmas is coming to DenTech City very soon though this does not stop the Cybeast from continuing to send their Zoanoroids to capture Trill. Meanwhile, its almost closing time at #1 Curry but while outside, Dex saw Iris running away from an unknown assailant. The next day, Zoano SnakeMan of Falzar attacks the cyberworld of the NetPolice Headquarters as sources indicates that Trill is hidden there. The presence of a strong firewall surrounding the area further support this. Chaud and ProtoMan are the first to arrive the scene and engage Zoano SnakeMan in combat but even he is no match against a Zoanoroid in his Beast form alone. Luckily, help arrives in the form of TomahawkMan and GutsMan. After having his arm chopped off by ProtoMan, Zoano SnakeMan was forced to retreat, swearing revenge against his opponents. With the threat removed, the heroes are finally allowed to rest. Dr. Hikari reveals that several days ago he spread news of Trill being secured in the NetPolice Hq. and Zoanoroids have been invading ever since. In reality, Trill is safe with MegaMan at a firewall laboratory. Howver, the real goal of this was to lure the mysterious blue female Navi that has connection with the Synchronizer out of hiding and capture her. Needing more help to protect Trill, Raika is called back to Electopia. Arriving at the NetPolice Hq, he is greeted by his friends and was further updated with his mission. Raika notice that Lan is absent and ask about his whereabouts. Lan suddenly appear in the monitor to inform Raika that he is with MegaMan and Trill and sign off after telling his friends good luck with the mission. The plan eventally works and Iris' Navi had reached where Trill supposingly is and easily bypass the firewall. At the same time, another Zoanoroid has arrived to the site and Raika, Chaud, Dex and Dingo send their Navi to the Cyberworld to combat it. Much to their suprise (especially GutsMan and Dex), the Zoanoroid leading Mini Life Virus army is Zoano GutsMan who unlike his counterpart, isn't suprise to see a look alike of him. As if the Mini Life Viruses are not hard to defeat, Zoano GutsMan proved himself to be better than his Beyondrad counterpart, not only beating him in strength but also being able to dodge SearchMan's attack. Seeing that the heroes have no intention of surrendering Trill to him, Zoano GutsMan plugged out and enters the real world via a CopyBot that was send to the building by a truck. Raika volunteers to fight the newly matearilized Zoanoroid in his Beast Form and Cross Fuse with SearchMan. Meanwhile, Iris' Navi have reach to where Trill is but find out that it is only an AntiDamage Doll of him. Roll was there too and inform her that she had fell for their trap. Despite this, Iris' Navi is able to escape from Roll and go through the firewall where the heroes have already defeat the remaining viruses and Zoano GutsMan have retreated back into the Cyberworld. Suddenly, an invinsible voice inform Zoano GutsMan that MegaMan is absent the entire time meaning that Trill isn't here either. GutsMan foolishly spill out what their plan is and the importance of Iris' Navi. Upon realising this, the invinsible being shot Iris' Navi with a beam but she came out unharm and successfully escaped. The Zoanoroids too escaped shortly after this. Unknown to both sides, the entire scene is being watched by a Nightmare virus. While the NetSavers discuss their next action to capture Iris' Navi, Maylu and the others watch as the first snow fall from the sky, signalling Christmas is approaching very soon. When Dex mention of seeing Iris, Chaud ask him where he last saw her. As expected, Chaud found Iris near Number 1 Curry but she easily run away from him, knocking out Dex and read his mind along the way. Now knowing where Trill is, Iris make her way to the firewall laboratory but Chaud had anticipitate her arrival and had SuperIndentant Manabe place several guards around the perimeter to capture her. Now in the NetSavers' custody, Iris explains that she needed Trill to end the war back at her world. Suddnely, the alarm was raised and a huge army of virus led by Zoano GutsMan is standing outside where Trill and MegaMan are located. The invinsible being reveals himself as Zoano DarkMan and explains that the beam he shot Iris' Navi with was actually a tracking beam which help them locate where Trill is. As the forces of Gregar begin to attack, Zoano SnakeMan too had arrived with his own army, revealing that he followed Gregar forces using the Nightmare virus. The episode ends with the firewall surrounding the castle where Trill is begin to break from the combine force of two Zoanoroid armies. Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Maylu Sakurai *Roll.EXE *Chaud Blaze *ProtoMan.EXE *Dex *GutsMan.EXE *Yuichiro Hikari *Raika *SearchMan.EXE *Dingo *TomahawkMan.EXE ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes